Love Travel
by Phillyel-Tsuki
Summary: Un nuevo día comenzaba, una nueva oportunidad tenía para ver a esa persona. Un amor que se desarrolla en la estación del tren. SONG-FIC/ONE SHOT-UNIVERSO ALTERNO


Disclaimer: Los personajes y Bleach le pertenecen al grandioso Tite Kubo, la trama de la historia es originaria de mi imaginación, inspirada en la canción "11 de marzo" de La Oreja de Van Gogh, no sé porque pero cuando la escuche pensé que le quedaba perfecto a esta pareja.

 ** _Love travel_**

Inue Orihime se levantó con esa alegría tan característica de ella, con esa sonrisa supernova como decían sus amigos.

Debía de darse prisa para alcanzar el tren que la llevaría a reunirse con sus amigos como cada día, pero también debía darse prisa si quería verlo a él. No sabía su nombre pero sabía que todas esas sensaciones que le provocaba nadie más podía hacerlo.

Llegó rápido a la estación de tren, compró su boleto como cada día y al igual que llevaba haciendo desde hace un tiempo lo busco discretamente con la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos esmeraldas observándola, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, llegó el tren y lo abordo de reojo pudo ver cómo también él lo hacía, sonrió por reflejo al menos por unos instantes podría verlo hasta llegar a su destino y como siempre al terminar la rutina de su día diría "tal vez sea el día".

 _Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

 _si fuera especial si fuera de revista_

 _Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres_

 _Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas_

 _Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita_

 _Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas_

Lo conoció por accidente, por un descuido muy propio de ella dirían sus amigos, con boleto en mano para abordar el tren y su mente en su propio mundo chocó con un joven, al principio no lo observó bien

-discúlpame, no vi por donde iba-señaló y al levantar la vista observó a un joven mayor que ella tal vez por dos años, piel blanca extremadamente blanca, cabello negro como la noche pero lo que más le llamó la atención de aquel chico eran sus ojos, dos hermosas esmeraldas poseía por ojos que hacían que te perdieras en ellas

-ten cuidado la próxima vez- fue su única respuesta.

Ese había sido la primera y única vez en que cruzaron palabras, tal vez no fue lo común, no fue romántico o parecido, pero fue suficiente para Orihime, para que ese chico le llamara la atención, sabía que el chico no gustaba de socializar o estar a gusto con tanta gente a su alrededor, eso era fácil de ver por sus pequeños e imperceptibles gestos de incomodidad, pero para ella valía la pena.

Y _de pronto me miras te miro y suspiras_

 _Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista_

 _Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_

 _Y me pongo a temblar_

Siempre se sentaban en el mismo vagón, lo noto tiempo después, él sentando en frente de ella, había visto cómo sus miradas se cruzaban en algunas ocasiones, provocando que se le acelerará su corazón y una tímida sonrisa se formará, siempre que pasaba quería preguntarle su nombre, pero nunca se atrevía nunca tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Un día en especial él la observó más profundamente provocando que ella se sonrojara y temblaba de nervios, vio como suspiro y apartó la vista cuando cerró los ojos, ese día no lo olvidaría.

 _Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes_

 _como las golondrinas del poema de bécqer_

 _Y de estación a estación en frente tú y yo va y viene el silencio_

 _Y de pronto me miras te miro y suspiras_

 _Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista_

 _Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_

 _Y me pongo a temblar_

Su nombre era Ulquiorra Schiffer, lo supo cuando un día vio en su boleto, susurró su nombre sin darse cuenta provocando que el volteara a verla intensamente, Orihime sólo pudo sonrojarse y tartamudear, el volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana de seguro pensaría que ella era tonta.

Una semana cambió su ruta, para llegar a la escuela tomaba otro tren, ¿la razón? El mismo chico con el cual se encontraba en el camino, un día lo vio platicando con una hermosa chica, cabellera verde, ojos castaños y bonito cuerpo, iban hablando de temas de la universidad, nada que ver con ella, ella no era tan bonita o inteligente como esa chica, sabía que no tenía que ponerse en ese estado de ánimo, pero no pudo evitarlo, con lo poco que convivían se había enamorado de él, ese día no sonrió como los días anteriores al verlo y cruzar miradas, notó como él la vio intensamente pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada, tal vez era lo mejor.

Una semana y volvió a su vieja rutina, no soportaba el no verle, se conformaría con verlo de lejos.

 _Y entonces ocurre despiertan_

 _Mis labios pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando_

 _Supongo que piensas qué chica más tonta y me quiero morir_

 _Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo_

 _Yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_

 _Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren_

Llegó a la estación de tren y le busco con la mirada encontrándolo inmediatamente y notando que la veía fijamente, camino directo a ella y sin dejar de mirarla

\- no lo vuelvas hacer, no cambies de ruta otra vez- le reclamó, eso le sorprendió enormemente, no creía que el fuera a notar su ausencia y más que le molestara- no te conozco y te eché de menos pero cada mañana sólo tomó ese tren por ti- le tomó de la mano y subieron juntos al tren, después de tanto tiempo se sentó a su lado,

\- sé que no es lógico, pero te quiero- le dice Ulquiorra

\- me llamó Inue Orihime- le susurró temblorosamente

\- Orihime- susurras, me tomas por la barbilla y colocas un delicado beso en mis labios, es el mejor día de mi vida, por fin estoy a tu lado, llegamos al último túnel del viaje, de repente se apaga la luz y todo es silencio y oscuridad al siguiente momento, busco con mis manos tu rostro y te besó en los labios

\- te amo- es lo último que digo

\- yo también te amo-alcanzó a escuchar y cierro los ojos.

 _Y ya estamos llegando mi vida_

 _Ha cambiado un día especial este 11 de marzo_

 _Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz_

 _Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos_

 _Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios_

 _Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_

 _El último soplo de mi corazón_

 _FIN_

 _ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN LO PERSONAL AMO ESTA PAREJA. ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO SOBRE ELLOS, YA SABEN SE RECIBEN CRITICAS, OPINIONES, ETC_


End file.
